Australasia
Intro Australasia is a country in the game Create your own country. Australasia was created by the user 86green. 'History Of Australasia' Pre CYOC: Before the events featured in CYOC Australasia was a developing country, and a ally of a smaller country on the orbiting moon called Oceania. Early CYOC History: Australasia’s CYOC history started with Oceania stating to be hostile because of the fact Australasia had a military base on Oceania, but wouldn’t let Oceania have a military base on Australasia. While the battle was going on a Remment speaking for his lord arrived at the Royal court and informed King 86green and Prime Minister James that he would help in the conflict, the Remment then killed a bunch of the Oceanian troops. But then an unknown force arrived and started pushing back Australasian troops. In the end the war was ended by a SASR team kid napping the Oceanian king making them surrender and become part of Australasia. Austalasian Land The land owned by Australasia is the following (all is fictional): *'Janta (Home planet)' *'Oceania '(moon orbiting Janta) *New Canton (moon orbiting Janta) *Shanxi (moon orbiting Janta) 'Australasian Military' Australasia's Military has 5 branches: · The Army The army is used for mainly Defences, but can be used for offensive operation when need be, the army also has the most servicemen than any of the branches. The Army also is the branch which controls the Royal guard (the personal guard of the King). The main service rifle used by the Army is the Steyr AUG STG-77 Assault rifle, but is soon to be phased out by the RG86. · The Marines The Marines are used for offensive operation but can be used for defence when needed, the marines have the 3rd highest amount of servicemen only to be trumped by the army and navy in man power. The main service rifle used by the marines is the M1A1 Carbine, but it is going to soon be phased out for the new RG86. · The Air Force The Air Force is the 2nd smallest branch only beating the SASR in man power, but this doesn’t matter as they make up for this in skill and equipment. There are to sub branches of the Air Force: Offence and Defence. During peace time most Airmen are station as Defence but when at war some get transferred to offence as well as most recruits. · The Navy The Navy is the second largest branch of the military. But this is because are large section of the navy is in charge of managing and shipping supplies for not only its self but the other branches. · The S.A.S.R The SASR (standing for Special Australasian Strike Regiment) hasthe lowest amount of troops, because it recruits from the other branches rather the general population. The SASR are the best of the best Australasia has to offer, and are only use for very important missions. 'Australasian Government' Federal Australasia is a Constitutional monarchy, Its current Monarch is King 86green. Every 3 years every adult (18 and over) has to vote for who will represent them in Parliament and the senate. Which ever party hold more seats in the Parliament becomes the government. Territories Each territory (land off the home world) is given a governor to represent the Monarch, they do thing like sign bills to become laws, but they can say no so the bill is not passed. Because the Monarch can’t make sure the Governors don’t abuse their power, that role is given to the Governor General which is appointed by the Monarch. Category:CYOC Countries